(a) Field of the Invention
For the bicycle with bidirectional input and one-way output transmission combined with crank hole thereof of the present invention, the input shaft used for bidirectional drive of the transmission with bidirectional input and one-way output is installed through and combined with the pedal crank hole of the bicycle frame to forward or reversely drive the input terminal of the human input device in two rotary directions through human feet, then the output terminal of the human input device transmits the kinetic energy to the input terminal of the transmission with bidirectional input and one-way output, and then through the output terminal of the transmission with bidirectional input and one-way output to produce constant rotary direction output to drive the load wheel group;
The present invention is applied to pedal vehicle, or mixture of electric and pedal vehicles, or combination of electric and pedal vehicles, especially to a bicycle capable of being pedaled bidirectionally and driven to move in unidirectional.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The rider on the conventional bicycle always pedals at constant direction, and the related muscles and joints are constantly used during the pedaling period, i.e. some muscles and joints of the rider's body are constantly used and stressed, and the others are constantly unused and released, overall, the human load is uneven, the rider is easily fatigued, and exercise injury is caused by frequently pedaling.